


how did i get here?

by troubledsouls



Series: locked away [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: HEATHENS HEATHENS HEATHENS HEATHENS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	how did i get here?

They're aiming guns at his face.

Tyler doesn't understand why, until he realizes he's not in his cell. 

He doesn't provide resistance as he's hauled to his feet and locked in handcuffs. He doesn't provide resistance as he's dragged through the prison halls back to his cell.

No, they're not taking him to his cell.

The handcuffs are taken off and he's locked in solitary confinement, a small cell, alone.

The drumming angel won't come to him now.

Where did he go, anyways? It was rude to just leave.

Tyler curls up and rocks in a corner of his new cell.


End file.
